60 Days
by clatolover2704
Summary: The summer is a whole long and boring two months for popular school-girl Clove, who is always being outshined by her best friend Glimmer. What will happen as Clove has to cope through summer knowing Cloves crush is dating her best friend?
1. Alarm Clocks and Backpacks

CLOVES POV 'BRINNNGGG.. BRRRIIINNNGGG..BRRIIINNNNGG'

that is the first noise i woke up to this friday, which is the last day of school before summer! 60 whole days of freedom..

"Urghh you stupid god-damn thing.. shut the hell up" I say, and aggresively grab my alarm clock and chuck it at the wall. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Mum excalimed at me, all annoyed. "You know, that will be the fifth alarm clock you've broken.. THIS MONTH!" she also feels the insignificantly need to add to first sentence which i quite frankly don't give a fuck about. You see that's my attitude, my name is Clove VanRoberts and i am 16 years old. I live in sunny California, LA. I really don't give a fuck about anything. You see i drop the old F-bomb alot because that is how much i don't care.

"Sorry Ma, so anyway its the last day of school so you don't have to buy a new one for a whole two months" Mum walks out of the room totally unimpressed by my nadir attitude towards life. Sometimes i feel sorry for her, having to put up with me, but then i totally hate her sometimes and she has ruined my life by divorcing my Dad and she has this new partner, his name's Rick, and to be honest, he is the most boring person i have ever even met in my whole life and i am a pretty boring person myself.

All of a sudden my phone vibrates, thank god because i am in rage mode in my concience about the fact Glimmer and Marvel are now together. I have liked Marvel for 3 months now, and now my bestest friend in the whole entire universe is shagging him. Okay, so maybe this is a bitchy move of her, but it isn't at all.. I haven't even told Glim i like him.

_CLO, R U AWAKE? GLIM. X_

The text reads. I tap back a reply;

_YES I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE THANKS GLIM. SEE U IN 30 MIN. CLO. X_

a few seconds later my phones vibrating again.

_MAKE IT 40. BAD HAIR DAY LMAO. GOT LOADS TO TELL U. ME N MARV HIT 2ND BASE YESTERDAY! GLIM. X_

I quickly hit the home button at the top of my phone, close my eyes and deep breaths, and try to unsee that text that had KILLED MY GOD-DAMN EYES. Glim and Marvel, SECOND BASE? You had to be kidding me. She may as well be 16 and pregnant. I'm 16 and virgin. "Why don't you get a boyfriend?" Glimmer would always question me, and I would reply bluntly the same blunt reply each time. "Because i have small boobs, i am so skinny i would snap in half and they wouldn't want to even embrace me. Also i have an unnattractive attitude towards life and i don't look like Beyonce. That's why i am single."

Glimmer says i am a drama queen. I guess drama is better than a 4 inch black cock up your pipe every saturday. Glimmer used to be 'friends with benefits' with Thresh Mongoli. Mega superduper 100% EW, to this day it is my only defence mecanism towards her, and the fact my ass is super toned from doing my part-time job at the book store.

I walk over to my wardrobe and kick open the doors. I pick out a white peplum top and a black mini skirt both from Forever 21, and basically chuck it on. Then i go to my vanity and slap on some Mac and Bobbi Brown cosmetics and chuck them into my carry case.

"I got you something today" Mom says opening my door and WELCOMING herself.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I retort.

"Cheer up Clo, it's your last day of school! By the way me and Dad- Sorry Rick, are going to Salsa class tomorrow evening, and because it's the annual dinner you're coming too, and Celeste" She explains. Celeste is Ricks evil daughter, she's a massive stuck up snob, and totally spoiled by her father.

"So what did you get me?" I smile sweetly.

"Hey don't play sweet with me missy" She laughs and grabs my nose.

"I got you this 'Victorias Secret Pink' backpack thing. Celeste says they're nice so i got you one!" She shows me a parkly backpack with pink sequins all carefully sewn in, it looked like it costed a fortune.

"Mom oh my god, THANK YOU THANK YOU! It's amazing!" I squeal and hug her tight.


	2. The School And A Fall

I slip on my black cropped blazer and my black chelsea boots and head for the door, snatching my backpack on the way. The school bus is already waiting for me and i turn around to see Glims face smiling at me eagerly, like she hadn't seen me in a year.

"Heyheyhey girlllllll" She slurs on purpose.

"Hey Glim" i say, and we walk past the boys on the bus and they all wolf-whistle.

"Damn you ladies looking fine today" Mutters one of the boys in the group, and i think it's Cato.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I giggle, and Glim starts to laugh and we take a seat on the bus.

"So before you completely abandon me for Marv can you please inform me of last nights happenings?" I say in my best posh voice i could pull off.

"Well he touched my ass and my boobs. then he got a massive boner i could feel it" She looks at me in the eye, and i burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, Glim, You sound like a 5 year old who just descovered his penis!" I giggle, but she looks at me seriously "Just cause you're too scared to talk to boys" She pouts, and i move her head onto my shoulders and pat her hair, and then she started to smirk.

"Anyway, he said to me that now we were dating we could have sex tonight at his place after the movies." She excalimed.

"Wow, is sex really that fun?" I sarcastically say.

"Yes" Says not Glim, but a voice behind me. It was Cato Evans from behind, listening to our conversation and being nosy. He gives me a thirsty smile. I ignore him and turn back again.

"So anyway, what are we going to do all summer?" I ask Glim, then she gives me a look to say 'I-HAVE-A-BOYFRIEND-SO-GET-YOUTR-OWN-OR-THIRD-WHEEL'

"Oh i get it.. me and Katniss will just stay at home watching Dance Moms until we rot" I mutter. Katniss is our other best friend. She's homeschooled now, because she got kicked out of every school in Cali. She is the biggest toublemaker i know.

"At least we get two whole months with Kat though, that'd be amazing.. The three bitches reunited!" Says Glim, then the bus pulls out of Overland Park High School.

"Off the bus we goooo!" I sing, and i pick up my backpack and head for the door of the bus. I step out and trip off the step, and a hand catches me from behind and steadies me.

"You're so clumbsy Clove, seriously watch where you're going! Maybe if you didn't wear those rediculously high heeled shoes you wouldn't have so many near death experiences," Laughs Peeta Mellark, and i laugh and give him a hug.

* * *

The bell rings for our lunch break, and Glimmer is waiting for me outside Chemistry class.

"Hello beauty" She smiles at me, and running her hand through my waist-length hair and then handing me a Mac 'Girl About Town' lipstick. I quickly re-apply and we head to the Cafeteria. I grab a salad and we go and sit on the table with all the boys, because Marvels there. Glim hands me a water as we sit down;

"Seriously, Clo all you eat is salad and drink water. No wonder you're a pencil" She poked at my ribs angrily.

"OW! And anyway, i am not a pencil" I say, throwing a bit of lettuce at her.

"Hey baby," Says Marv as he sits next to Glim, and puts an arm around her waist, then they start to make out, and the boys catch my eye and start laughing, which i can only guess is at my blatant and eternal loneliness. Once they break apart, which was the time i had finished my salad. They actually made conversation.

"Meet me and the guys after school, Clove can come too? We could go to the HollyWoodBowl, all hang out and stuff?" Marv says

"Yeah sure, i'll come! Clo you up for it?" "Uhmmmmm.. Welll..." "CLOVE" everyone excalims at me.

"Don't be so boring, everyones going! Forget your stupid job for one night and hang out, loosen up maybe talk to some people," Says Glimmer. "Okay, but only because you're making me!" I smile.


	3. HollyWoodBowl

6 hours later i found myself walking into the HollyWoodBowl in a tight long-sleeved dusky pink bodycon dress along with nude heels to match my lips, we'd also got our hair and nails done as schools over.

"You look nice," Says Cato to me, and i turn scarlett without a reply.

"Thanks Cato," I basically whisper.

"Why so quiet then?" He carries on.

"Well, this isn't really my thing, yanno, going out, hanging out, with people.."

I trail off.

"Well you have a whole summer of it!" Says Peeta interrupting.

"Well, I have a lot of work these days so probably not," I add.

"Wow," Says Cato sarcastically.

"Whatever," I groan giving him a dirty look.

"Whatever," Says Cato back, mocking me. Cheeky twat.

* * *

A few hours later i walk through the door and mum gave me a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you finally going out with friends more, i think you should quit that oart-time job, it's not healthy you know" Mom says.

"What? Why isn't it healthy?" I question, way to ruin my mood.

"It's just.. you dont need a job, you can get what you need if you just ask me or Rick, not a stupid badly payed job" She mutters.

"Whatever" I retort and head to my room. When i get in my bedroom i have 3 messages; one from Glim, one from Kat and surprisingly one from Cato.

Kat's read:

HEY GAL! WHAT TIME TOMORROW? SO GLAD YOUR OFF SCHOOL NOW! THE THREE BITCHES 2GETHER AGAIN! KAT. X

I snapped back: ALRIGHT KATTYPISS? 10AM TOMORROW! EARLY START! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH. C. X

glims read:

_HEY! NO PARTICULAR REASON 4 TXT. BUT THANKS FOR FINALLY LETTING LOOSE TONIGHT. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND CATO WERE GOOD FRIENDS? BEACH TOMOZ AT 10AM TOMORROW REMEMBER! GLIM. X_

I snapped back:

_YEA YEA SEE YOU THERE. I DIDN'T KNOW EITHER. C. X_

Then i braced myself for Cato's message:

_HEY CLOVE! GLIMMER SAID WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE BEACH TOMORROW. WANNA GO FOR A MEAL TOMOZ NIGHT? XOXOXO_

i quickly wrote a reply then slapped my phone shut:

_UMM I CAN'T. X_

I switch on my tele, grab loads of goodies from my kitchen and sit in bed eating/watching films/playing sims and spent my evening in bliss.


	4. Beach&Preach - Oh, and Katniss

It's now 10am and i'm waiting in my car for the others to get here. I'm in a black bikini with pink sequins. I feel quite embarrassed in case i look too fancy and everyones just wearing shorts. i slip on my sandals expecting the others to park up any moment now, and quickly tie my hair in a high messy pony-tail. suddenly i get paranoid and type Peetas phone number into my phone and wait for it to start ringing.

"Hello?" He answers

"Hey Peeta, um what time are you guys getting here?"

"We'll be here in 5. Glim insisted on getting everyone shit loads of food, just in case the beach bars are busy." And she was right. The beach was so packed, we spent half an hour walking around trying to find a spot, but luckily we reserved a vollyball court on the beach for today.

* * *

"HEY, stop kicking sand near us boys! we're trying to tan?" I excalim.

"Sorry" They all chorus.

"You don't need a tan, you've already got one Clo! Look at me! I'm so white i'd be camoflagued in the north pole!" Says Glim, and i roll around my towel in fits of laughter.

"So anyway, what delicious food did you buy?" I say, looking in the cool-bag and finding goodies.

"Everything literally. Everyone contributed 15 dollars, so Clo, you're buying the drinks" Glim basically demands.

"Anyway, wheres Katniss?" I ask, as she was the only one not here.

"She's coming soon. She's gone to buy loads of floaties for us to lie on in the water while the guys mess around" Interupts Marvel. Oh Marvel. I stare at his bright auburn hair and his muscles, his deep green eyes and the gorgeous toned contours of his natural face. He is so hot it's unreal. I totally lost control of me checking Marvel out that Cato caught my eye. Crap. How embarrassing. He walks over to me and i tense up, he grabs my arms and helps me up then starts walking away from everyone, dragging me with him.

"You totally have a crush on Marv," He casually says, nudging me. "DO NOT!" i object.

* * *

"Come on Clove, you totally do," He says

"No i actually don't.. i just..well.."

"YOU just like him okay its so obvious when you're drooling over him" He sighs

"Okay maybe a bit, please don't tell anyone, especially Glim?"

"Tell me what?" Says Glim walking up to us. Fuck.

"Umm, well me and Clove areeeee.. Going on a date saturday night" Cato says proudly then winks at me. What a douchebag. Nice save though.

"OHHH MA GAD, that's great for you two! I could so totally see you guys together!"

"Really?" I say dissapointedly, and Cato gives me a hurtful look. He should know seeing as i 'like Marv' that i'm completely not interested and the flirty banter thing was just to keep me from being bored.

"Yes gurl yes," Says Glim smiling at us excitedly.

"I'M HERE BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Someone behind us squeals, and we all turn around in shock to see Katniss carrying a handful of boxes of floaties, food and towels towards us and now she's running.

"KATNISS," me and Glim shout, and run towards her. Katniss drops everything in her hands and runs to us, and we all hug and jump on top of eachother in a massive hug bundle.

"Oooh girl on girl action here," Says Peeta. Perv. We all laugh at him though.

* * *

"So what have i missed?" Says Katniss, by now it's sunset and we're all sat in a circle around the food that's going to be our supper, although none of us are hungry yet.

"Oh not much, although Marvel and Glimmer are fucking now," Says Cato casually.

"Oh that's cool.. What about Thresh? I thought you totally went black, and when you go black you never go back," Says Katniss, and it's safe to say i pissed myself with laughter at this. Glimmer looked almost as irritated as Marvel did.

"Guys it's not that funny" Mumbled Marvel quietly.

"Oh you have no idea," I giggled.

"Right anyway can we eat now?" Says Peeta, trying not to laugh any more.

"Yes i'm starving!" Says Katniss, diving into the food, and we all dive in too.

I get over and go to the cool-bag to get a coke, and as i bend over Cato slaps my ass, and i turn an unnattractive shade of crimson, and then i'm mad.

"Hey, lay off creep," I slap his hand away, but he just smirks. Urgh. When will we give up.

* * *

"So whens the date Cato and Clove?" Asks Glimmer.

"Date?" Everyone questions

"Yeah, me and Clove are just going on a date tomorrow just to see how things go," Says Cato and grins at me.

"Um i have work, sorry," I groan.

"Well just take the day off work?" Katniss asks.

"Cato, can i have a word please?" I ask

"Yeah sure" He says gladly and jumps to his feet excitedly. And i drag him away from the others.

"I'm not going on your stupid date you know," I spit at him

"Why ever not?" He asks innocently.

"BECAUSE, i don't like you," I say a little too harshly.

"Oh.. Well i'm not giving up on you," He smirks

"Urgh what are you going to do?" I sigh

"Tell Marv about your little crush...,"

"YOU" i stop myself from shouting before the others hear, "You wouldn't, Cato don't please!"

"Well, just go on the date then," He winks

"But i have work.." I whisper.

"Call and say you're ill? Wouldn't want Marv to know about your little love affair would i," He giggles.

"Fine. Asshole" I stomp away.

* * *

That night in bed, i get a text from Kat.

_HEY IS PEETA GETTING IT ON WITH ANYONE? K. X_

I grin as i write my reply:

_NO DON'T THINK SO. HE'S ALL YOURS. C. X_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ x

**Hi everyone, Nicole here! It's my first authours note! Right, so basically, i've written the first four chapters already, so i posted them all at once. It was originally going to all be one, but stories are easier to read if they're in shorter chapters, but if you want longer chapters and less chapters please let me know! Opinions on the storyline? N x **


	6. Celeste,Cato, Whatever next?

"SOMEONES HERE CLOVE" Mum screams up the stairs, and my eyes snap open.

"WHO?" I scream back.

"Meeeeeee" Says Peeta, jumping on top of me

"Owwiieee, oh my god, i just woke up i'm super tired give me a break" I say, pulling the covers over my head.

"Wake up sleepy brain" He says sitting next to me and giving me a mug of green tea and handing me some biscuits.

"Anyways, what's everyone doing today?" I ask, looking more alive now.

"Glimmer wants to go the mall," Peeta sighs.

"OOOH mall time, for summer clothes. I'm in," I enthusiasticly acolade.

"Well, the guy's aren't coming,"

"Well thank god, a guy free day" I say, and Peeta throws a pillow at me.

"Hey we're not that bad!" He laughs.

"Cato is,"

"Yeah what's going on with you guys?" He peers at me.

"I don't like him, but he won't leave me alone."

"He's Cato Evans Clove, the guy gets what he wants," Peeta jokes.

"Well.. Anyways, Why did you come here?" I ask.

"Way to change the subject! Anyway, Marv sent me here to come and get you because this morning everyones having a fry-up at his house"

"I can't come, sorry.. Work" I shrug

"Why did that nice young man come over? Is he your new boyfriend?" Asks Rick, and i make pueking sounds.

"Clove, that's not very nice! You're not going to get a boyfriend with that attitude!" Mom interupts.

"He's with someone else, he just came to invite me somewhere but i had work" I say, and Celeste backs me up before Mum or Rick says anything;

"She's probably super tired from yesterday, Ava" She says to my Mom, and i smile at her. Finally some back-up.

"Anyways, i'm going upstairs now," I say, and run out the kitchen before they could say another word.

I had just got up to my room and slammed the door shut when Celeste comes in.

"Hey," She says casually, and sits on the bed.

"If you've come to boast about something i don't give a shit about, you can go," I say casually.

"Nah, i've come to be nice," Celeste says.

"Hahahah, you couldn't be nice if you tried," I joke, then we have a pillow fight, and we collapse on the floor in giggles.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE!" Shouts Rick as him and my mom burst in the room, and me and Celeste exchange glances.

"We were just.." Then my voice trails off

"Oh that's okay then, We thought you two were having a fight! It's nice to see you girls getting along," Mom smiles at us both and they leave the room.

"Why are you being nice Celeste?" I ask

"Why not? I just get lonely in my bedroom, i think it'll be cool having a sister,"

"Yeah i guess.. Whats your half sister like?" I ask

"Oh, Doutzen? She's six, she's really cute, but her Dad is a complete A-hole." She explains.

"Ohh, i see.." I think, realising Rick isn't really that bad at all, and neither was Celeste.

"Do you wanna come sleep in here with me tonight? We could have like a sleepover?" I wink, and she eagerly nods. We pad into Celestes' bedroom and grab her bed covers, her stash of food, DVD's and treck back down the hall into my room.

"Okay, Victorias Secret robes, check. DVD's, check. Chocolate, check. Now we need to order chinese and grab the sweets and ice cream when we're done!" She giggles.

"MOM, RICK, CAN ME AND CELESTE ORDER CHINESE? WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!" i scream down the stairs, and in a few seconds they appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course, darlings! That will be lovely of you two!" Says Mom

"Thank's Ava!" Says Celeste.

So i never thought i'd see the day where me and Celeste O'Donnell were having a sleepover in my bedroom, watching movies and eating shit loads of food. I hate to say this, but it's a whole lot better than spending time with my group.

Suddenly my phone vibrates, and it's Cato. For gods sake.

HEY LOOK OUTSIDE! CATO. X

I rush to my window and look outside.

"Who is that Clove?" Asks Cel

"Oh my god, that's Cato Evans.."


	7. Celeste

"SOMEONES HERE CLOVE" Mum screams up the stairs, and my eyes snap open.

"WHO?" I scream back.

"Meeeeeee" Says Peeta, jumping on top of me

"Owwiieee, oh my god, i just woke up i'm super tired give me a break" I say, pulling the covers over my head.

"Wake up sleepy brain" He says sitting next to me and giving me a mug of green tea and handing me some biscuits.

"Anyways, what's everyone doing today?" I ask, looking more alive now.

"Glimmer wants to go the mall," Peeta sighs.

"OOOH mall time, for summer clothes. I'm in," I enthusiasticly acolade.

"Well, the guy's aren't coming,"

"Well thank god, a guy free day" I say, and Peeta throws a pillow at me.

"Hey we're not that bad!" He laughs.

"Cato is,"

"Yeah what's going on with you guys?" He peers at me.

"I don't like him, but he won't leave me alone."

"He's Cato Evans Clove, the guy gets what he wants," Peeta jokes.

"Well.. Anyways, Why did you come here?" I ask.

"Way to change the subject! Anyway, Marv sent me here to come and get you because this morning everyones having a fry-up at his house"

"I can't come, sorry.. Work" I shrug

* * *

"Why did that nice young man come over? Is he your new boyfriend?" Asks Rick, and i make pueking sounds.

"Clove, that's not very nice! You're not going to get a boyfriend with that attitude!" Mom interupts.

"He's with someone else, he just came to invite me somewhere but i had work" I say, and Celeste backs me up before Mum or Rick says anything;

"She's probably super tired from yesterday, Ava" She says to my Mom, and i smile at her. Finally some back-up.

"Anyways, i'm going upstairs now," I say, and run out the kitchen before they could say another word.  
I had just got up to my room and slammed the door shut when Celeste comes in.

* * *

"Hey," She says casually, and sits on the bed.

"If you've come to boast about something i don't give a shit about, you can go," I say casually.

"Nah, i've come to be nice," Celeste says.

"Hahahah, you couldn't be nice if you tried," I joke, then we have a pillow fight, and we collapse on the floor in giggles.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE!" Shouts Rick as him and my mom burst in the room, and me and Celeste exchange glances.

"We were just.." Then my voice trails off

"Oh that's okay then, We thought you two were having a fight! It's nice to see you girls getting along," Mom smiles at us both and they leave the room.

"Why are you being nice Celeste?" I ask

"Why not? I just get lonely in my bedroom, i think it'll be cool having a sister,"

"Yeah i guess.. Whats your half sister like?" I ask

"Oh, Doutzen? She's six, she's really cute, but her Dad is a complete A-hole." She explains.

"Ohh, i see.." I think, realising Rick isn't really that bad at all, and neither was Celeste.

"Do you wanna come sleep in here with me tonight? We could have like a sleepover?" I wink, and she eagerly nods. We pad into Celestes' bedroom and grab her bed covers, her stash of food, DVD's and treck back down the hall into my room.

"Okay, Victorias Secret robes, check. DVD's, check. Chocolate, check. Now we need to order chinese and grab the sweets and ice cream when we're done!" She giggles.

"MOM, RICK, CAN ME AND CELESTE ORDER CHINESE? WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!" i scream down the stairs, and in a few seconds they appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course, darlings! That will be lovely of you two!" Says Mom

"Thank's Ava!" Says Celeste.

So i never thought i'd see the day where me and Celeste O'Donnell were having a sleepover in my bedroom, watching movies and eating shit loads of food. I hate to say this, but it's a whole lot better than spending time with my group.

Suddenly my phone vibrates, and it's Cato. For gods sake.

_HEY LOOK OUTSIDE! CATO. X_

I rush to my window and look outside.  
"Who is that Clove?" Asks Cel

"Oh my god, that's Cato Evans.."

* * *

"CATO, what are you doing here," I screech down at him.

"Ummm can i come in?"

"No" i spit

"Why not Clove? He looks freezing!" Interrupts Cel

"Yeah i'm freezing.." Says Cato, who batts his eyelashes.

I roll my eyes dissaprovingly. "Fine"

I head over to the door and kick it open.

"Mom, can my friend that's a boy come inside?" I ask

"Uhhhhhh.. sure honey!" She says, sounding shocked.

"Come on in," I scowl to Cato.

He happily strides in and walks into the living room confidently.

"Hi Mrs VanRoberts and Mr VanRoberts, it's a pleasure meeting you," He says politely.

"Oh my my, what a lovely friend you have!" Says Rick cheerily.

"Hello, and what's your name?" Mom smiles

"My name's Cato Evans," He says.

"Well make yourself at home, there's plenty of food in the fridge, do you need a drink?" Mom asks.

"Well sure, i am pretty thirsty!" He says enthusiasticly. What the heck is he playing at?

"Clove, you never told me that your Mom was lovely," He says, drinking a cup of milk.

"And you never told me you were coming," I groan.

"Well, i like to surprise people!" He almost says sarcastically.

"Well me and Celeste are having a sleepover, so you can't stay," I mutter.

"Oh," He says, looking rather dissapointed.

"Clove," My mum says, giving me a death look.

"Sorry, do you want to join us for a while, it's getting late," I say in a blunt voice.

"Yeah sure!" He basically shouts. What a douchebag.

"I like your room Clove," Cato says as he's walking into my mini girl heaven.

"Hi, I'm Celeste, Clove's stepsis. Are you her boyfriend?" She asks trying to sound innocent. I hit her with a pillow and she starts to giggle.

"No i'm not, but me and Clove are great friends," Cato says, and i roll my eyes. It's going to be a long few hours.


End file.
